The Attack of Candle Jack
The Beginning It all started on a cold Bitland-ish night. The nerrs were slowly going along every path of their Halloween Party, collecting candy and chatting. They soon noticed and felt a strange presence among them. The moon, with it's cunning tricks had a large grin on it's face. We all knew that something was on it's way, and Celeste Dimentia saw something hiding in it's moonsleeve. We had no idea of what had come to haunt us. The Jacking Begins Candle Jack appeared as a new member, in a matter of minutes. He began to jack people who had said his dreaded name Candle Jac.... As Moi noticed, a person couldn't have had time to finish the third syllable of the name. As time progressed more and more people kept saying his name. Candle Jack decided to create a place where he could keep all of these people instead of cutting their sentences short. Thus, he created the Torture Chamber. The Torture Chamber This is the place where Candle Jack created, to keep all the people he jacked. It was one of the worst places to live. You couldn't do anything but post there, and people were bored to death. There were a few flames that broke out, but nothing too serious went on there....or did something happen? The Anti-Certain-Someone League As time progressed the final few decided to come together and fend off and blow the lights out of Candle Jack once and for all. Celeste Dimentia created the Anti-Certain-Someone League. The very few left were Francis, Celeste Dimentia, Moi, Mona, Jr. Troopa, Ultimario, Jack, Matt, Chocobo, and anyone else who might have been there. Ultimario and Mona did most of the action. Ultimario inspired and helped think of the plan with Mona to defeat him, and he and Mona carried it out. Mona purchased a Mushroom PIE item and used it on Candle Jack, claiming it came from the jail. Ultimario gave him the official Mushroom Pie item from Francis's Mushroom Shop as well, and assured Candle Jack that Mona was telling the truth. Candle Jack gave in and ate some pie in Jail. Then Francis locked him in there. ha ha ha losser =Trivia= *Tayl had her main account of Tayl Jacked on purpose, and then used her old alt account of Mona for the rest of the event. *Ultimario was not only a hero in this event, but also an hero. He quoted a PM from Candle Jack, but accidentally left his name in there and was Jacked. *Candle Jack posted a video of his episode in Freakazoid, which ended with Candle Jack lured into a trap by pie, it gave Ulti and Mona the idea of leading him into Jail with Pie and then having Francis lock him in. The video can be found here.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NkGVhmw7x9Q *During and after the attack, an account called Anti Simsmagic was registered on the forums, possibly in an attempt to defeat Candle Jack. It was never approved, even though many people supported is coming.